East Anglia
The Kingdom of East Anglia is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1750 AD (3752 IA) . It's capital is Norwich. It is considered to be one of the two most powerfull nations on the British islands, alongside Mercia. Major cities include the capital, Dommoc, Norvic, Rendlæsham, Gipeswic, Grantabrycge , Rykemarwurthe , Eastun, Ticefelle, Pocela Ingtūn, Bretel Ingtūn, Stanesfelt,Benebalcrag, Meadhan Lodainn, Bece-laes, Suthberie and Holton. The state religion is Wodenism. It has a total population of 18 200 000. The noble class in the country is reffered to as the //Thegn// and //Gesith//. In 1870 King Anna III restored the Kingdoms of Kent and Northumbria as autonomous sub nations of East Anglia, and restored his title as King of each of them. This resulted in an increase in local secessionist movements, most prevalent in Northumbria, and the King was criticized heavily by the representatives of the nation for this. In addition, in 1888 the King has decreed he will permit the independence of Kent, provided there is sufficient local support. The vote in the 1889 local refferendum was overwhelming and so in 1890 Kent became an independent member nation. It lies within the jurisdiction of the CGCP Region of the East Angles. Administration East Anglia is divided into 11 Scirs, named after the largest city of each Scir. Each is administered by a Sciregerefa. * Scir of Norvic: Sciregerefa Irminric, Hēahgerēfa of Rendlæsham * Scir of Dommoc: Sciregerefa Prince Osred * Scir of Grantabrycge : Sciregerefa Ealhhelm Tæppa * Scir of Rykemarwurthe: Sciregerefa Swefred, Ealdorman of Gipeswic * Scir of Eastun: Sciregerefa Godwin Telgor * Scir of Ticefelle: Sciregerefa Osfrid Sáda * Scir of Pocela Ingtūn: Sciregerefa Thrydwulf Tættec * Scir of Bretel Ingtūn: Sciregerefa Hunwald Lawer * Scir of Stanesfelt: Sciregerefa Æthelheard Hacele * Scir of Benebalcrag: Sciregerefa Ecgberht Mærtha * Scir of Meadhan Lodainn: Sciregerefa Tondhere Hæfern List of East Anglian People * Ceolnoth member of the Butterfliez gang * Gwendoleu Blue boss of the Flamengoes gang * Morgan Bulc member of Flamengoes * Arnold Pisser serial killer * Rogvolod Belzsky private Shadow Boxer * Azes Artabanus private developer * Various agents of the Ænglisc Sabbath Kings of East Anglia House of Guthrum * Guthrum I 532/3-540's * Offa I 540's-561 * Wuffa I 561-579/80/81 * Ecgric I 579/80/81-588 * Eorpwald I 588-596 * Offa II The Great 596-611 * Rædwald I the Rat 611-612 * Ricberht I 612-620's * Wehha I 620s-632 * Wuffa II 632-645 * Æthelhere I 645-661 * Offa III 661-673 * Anna I 673-677 * Tytila I 677-686 * Offa IV 686 * Eorpwald II 686-693 * Sigeberht I 693-707 * Ricberht II 707-713 * Ealdwulf I 713-721 * Æthelwold I 721-740 * Guthrum II 740-742 * Ecgric II 742-762 * Anna II 762-781 * Æthelhere II 781-792 * Coenwulf I 792-808 * Wehha II 808-818 * Ælfwald I 818-833 * Guthrum III 833-851 * Eadmund I 851-867 * Offa V 867-889 * Rædwald II 889-900 * Ceolwulf I 900-914 * Eadmund II 914-932 * Wuffa III 932-953 * Coenwulf II 953-970 * Ecgric III 970-988 * Ælfwald II 988-1001 * Eorpwald III 1001-1020 * Æthelstan I 1020-1044 * Æthelhere III 1044-1062 * Sigeberht II 1062-1078 * Offa VI 1078-1097 * Beornwulf I 1097-1113 * Guthrum IV 1113-1141 * Coenwulf III 1141-1170 * Wuffa IV 1170-1190 * Rædwald III 1190-1205 * Oswald I 1205-1227, also King of Kent 1205-1227 * Tytila II 1227-1253, also King of Kent 1227-1253 * Beornwulf II 1253-1280 also King of Essex 1252-1273 and also King of Kent 1253-1261 * Sigeberht III 1280-1307, also King of Mercia 1299-1307 * Eadmund III 1307-1331, also King of Mercia 1307-1309 & 1324-1331 * Æthelwold II 1331-1360, also King of Mercia 1335-1342 * Eorpwald III 1360-1380, also King of Northumbria 1361-1380 * Eohric I 1380-1412, also King of Northumbria 1380-1412 * Offa VII 1412-1445, also King of Northumbria 1412-1425 & 1439-1445 * Oswald II 1445-1473, also King of Northumbria 1445-1447 * Eadmund IV 1473-1502, also King of Northumbria 1479-1502 * Wuffa V 1502-1515, also King of Essex 1504-1515 * Ceolwulf II 1515-1563, also King of Essex 1522-1560, merged into East Anglia thereafter * Wehha III 1563-1591, King of Kent 1565-1570, merged into East Anglia thereafter, and also King of Northumbria 1572-1591 * Rædwald IV 1591-1616 also King of Northumbria 1591-1603 merged into East Anglia thereafter * Sigeberht IV 1616-1648 also King of Wessex 1625-1639 * Guthrum V 1648-1675 * Oswald III 1675-1699 * Beornwulf III 1699-1723 * Æthelhere IV 1723-1748 * Eohric II 1748-1750 * Offa VIII 1750-1797 * Ælfwald III 1797-1830 * Offa IX 1830-1866 * Anna III 1866- ** Crown Prince Beornwulf List of Chief Ministers * Oswald Tramet, Hēahgerēfa of Rykemarwurthe 1817-1823 * Eohric Truma 1823-1829 * Osferth Wæbb 1829-1836 * Brythhelm, Hēahgerēfa of Bastedene 1836-1847 * Beornwulf, Ealdorman of Taceham 1847-1852 * Sigehelm Wár 1852-1858 * Swidhelm, Hēahgerēfa of Rendlæsham 1858-1865 * Æthelmund Sadol 1865-1870 * Oeric Nafetha 1870-1878 * Æthelhere Sacc 1878-1885 * Wor, Hēahgerēfaof Elig 1885-